Grass So Soft
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Glitch is telling the story. He is on a nice sunny hill when Cain comes and ruins his day. There is a little OOCness...I had to. It should be good anyway though. Lots of touching and protesting. Probably one of my first non-sad fics. N/C.


-1

Rating: T for Tweens. In case some of you kids that are not yet teens want to read it. Oh, it does have the F word once in it, and lets see, some "Other language", but it doesn't really have no sexual content. No sex, just like, intense, um…almost sex? I don't know…Read it…This Warning label has more content in it then the real thing. Non con.

Pairing: The best, Glitch and Cain

Chapters: Unsure…You read it, and then you tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot. That's mine. All mine. And all the mistakes.

Summary: Glitch is telling the story. He is on a nice sunny hill when Cain comes and ruins his day. There is a little OOCness, don't kill me…I had to. It should be good anyway though. Lots of touching and protesting.

Others: Don't ever, tell Cain that he is a cold, heartless asshole.

Others X2: Don't eat yellow snow, or don't ever blow up your home town with three propane tanks, it only takes one.

Chapter 1: Grass So Soft

I took in a deep breath. It felt so clean. It was so nice here, and the sun made me so happy. I couldn't tell why. Who cared? Why did it matter, as long as the sun was there, I was safe, and warm, wasn't I?

"So warm." My breath came out, though it was colder then the air around me. That made me sad and for a second, I began to think that maybe I as dead. But the thought slipped out of my head, as all things did, and found a new topic to entertain itself with.

Grass. My fingers began to slowly slip through the blades. They tickled my tips, but they never cut me and I found myself laughing softly as this happened. I began to slowly move my feet, wiggling them so that I could try and feel, try and feel the blades of grass. I couldn't. I gave a small moan.

"What are you doing?" Came a sharp, dark voice. It was Cain. He stood over me, the sun no longer warming my body. I could only look up at him with a half smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked again. His voice had softened and then began to vibrate in my head.

I let my hands twirl with the grass as the question processed in my head. "I'm playing with the grass." I then gave a small laugh. I sounded so funny. I must sound crazy to him. "I can't feel it though…." I pointed to my toes.

Cain stood over me, silent.

I watched him. I could not tell what he wanted to do next. I propped myself up, "The sun's gone…"

He didn't seem to understand me though. He seemed to have taken it a different way, because he moved away, avoiding eye-contact.

He then said to me, "DG and Raw didn't go far. I came to look for you." He sat down beside me. "What are you looking at, Glitch?"

I looked at him, "I wasn't…" I felt a sudden throbbing in my head and I suddenly drew up a blank, "I can't remember."

Cain was silent, "You said something about, Grass." He looked at me.

I stared at him, blankly. What was he talking about?

He pointed to one of my hands. It was stroking a little patch of grass. He laughed, 'It would suck to be you."

I looked at him. "Shut up!"

I felt offended at his words, but he was right.

"Tell me, if you ever, well, you know, have sex, do you, forget who you're having it with, or, that you had it?" Cain's voice was lowered, almost as if he were ashamed to ask.

I looked at him, cheeks probably turned red, "I don't!" Though I probably did. I couldn't remember the last time I had done it. I looked at him, angered at the thought of him bringing it up.

"Yeah, I bet you long forgot what sex was, let alone what sex you're attracted to." He gave me a very funny smile, but I remember him giving it to me before. I didn't like it. And he laughed when I wasn't sure of what to say in an automatic response.

"Now…now that's enough!" I flared. Something in my heart ached and something in my mind struggled to remember. "I have sex with both," Lord knows why I yelled that out to him, "and at least I have a heart to love both sexes with! Ha, ha! You, you, ass hole!"

I felt my mistake before I realized I had made it. Cain had his body on top of mine, making sure I was firmly to the ground. He was holding my hands down to my side and his feet pinned my legs down. He easily over powered me. Even thought I knew I could have threw him off, I didn't.

I gave a small cry, "Get off." I said. I began to struggle.

He brought his face down, "Do you think having no heart is fun?" He asked.

I looked at him. I could only look at him. I didn't understand anything else. I gave him a small whimper, "Let go."

He twisted my wrist and then he said with a dark hiss, "No."

I twisted my head to the side, "Don't loose this topic," Cain said in my ear. I don't think I could have though. How could I just slip away from here?

"Glitch…" He said.

"What?" I answered him.

He was silent for a second, "Look at me." He grabbed hold of my chin and pushed me to look at him, "Be good Glitch." He said.

"Cain…" I said as he made sure my two writs were secure in one of his hands. He stopped and looked at me.

"What do you want Glitch?" He asked. He sounded, angered.

I laughed nervously. I had nothing to say.

Cain smirked, "Good, just be silent then." He bent his head back down. "Have you ever been touched before, Glitch?"

I looked up at him. I had no idea. I couldn't remember my sex life, or any other event in the previous life before. All I could remember was that I was attracted to both, though I wasn't sure why. I began to move uneasily under Cain, "Please…" I felt something in my mind give way and he suddenly laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

Cain smiled down at me, the sun blinding some of my sight due to his head covering it up.

"Cain…" I mumbled out.

Cain then leaned down and whispered, "Did you ever let…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Cain drew back his head. There was a dark look in his eyes and he seemed to be looking past me. I couldn't tell what he wanted. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Cain gave me an angered look, "I thought I told you to stay on topic Glitch?" His voice held some sort of mock in it and it caused me to grow angry. I couldn't fight back though, Cain was my friend.

I ran my hand slowly over something. It was so soft. I began to move my hand more over the soft area, "Grass." I said softly. I let me eyes shut.

Cain's face stayed still. He was silent. For a second, I thought he was gone.

"I love how soft the grass is…" I mumbled.

I then felt the pressure of Cain twisting my wrist.

"Why are you hurting me?" I cried out to him, my eyes opening as I realized Cain was staring at me.

Cain smiled and leaned his head dangerously close to my face. "Because you're not paying any attention to me." He looked about to do something. He looked as if he were about to bring his lips over to mine. Something inside of me, I don't know where, wanted him to. But he didn't. Was it because he didn't have a heart? Instead, he pulled away from me, and leaned back up. I felt a slight anger over take me, but I let it drift through me, maybe he was going to get off me now. We were going to have to work something out.

I gave a sigh and tilted my head to the side. I could feel the nice soft grass dance on my face. I loved it. It felt so soft. I smiled.

Cain leaned forward again and I felt a warm pressure somewhere below my body, "You like that soft stuff so much." He let go of my wrists and began to unbutton my shirt.

My hands moved to his, "Stop!" I found myself yelling. I tried to pull his hands away from my buttons.

He grabbed mine though instead, "Don't you want to feel something soft and nice?"

I felt my body go slightly limp, "Soft?" How could I not want to do that?

Cain bent his he and breathed softly onto my ear, causing me to shake with a slight tingle, "Soft as a feather."

I dropped my hands away from him and allowed him to begin unbuttoning the buttons.

Soon though, my shit was ripped open and Cain was forcing it off.

I picked up my body, helping Cain to remove my coat and now shirt, and then toss them out of the way. The breeze was soon playing across my body and I found that my back was rubbing against the soft grass. It was so nice.

I gave a moan.

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself, Glitch." He said to me, whispering me name ever so slightly. It sent a tingling sensation right down my back.

I brought my gaze to look at him, "Cain…What are you doing?"

He began to bring his hands to my sides, slowly he stroked me.

At first, I wiggled away. I began to laugh under his touch. He stopped me though with a quick and violent jab into my sides. I gave a small cry of pain.

Cain only smiled gently above me, as if to reassure me of something, "Be a good-boy, and nothing bad will happen."

I lay still for a few seconds. Cain then began to slowly move his fingers to dance along my side. I began to whimper with the joys of feeling the grass under me and the slight massages of the fingertips.

I arched my back up, "Stop!" I said suddenly.

"Why?" He asked, "You like it, don't you? You like soft things."

I gave a quickening in my breath, but I was silent otherwise. He took up his hand strokes again and I found myself closing my eyes. I even bit my lip to try and think of something else. 'Why is Cain doing this?' I asked myself. No one answered.

I opened my eyes. He was looking at me, his eyes the same. They were soft, yet distant, and his body was willing. But I wasn't sure if I was.

"Do you still like the grass?" He asked me

I began to suck air as he lowered his mouth to my neck. He began to suck.

"Cain…" I warned him. I tried my best to hold a tone in my voice, but I could feel my self faltering, in everything.

Cain licked gently at the spot, then he bite down.

I tried to draw back from him, but he held me in place with his one hand. Pain shot through the one side of my neck. "Cain!" I yelled.

He picked his head up and looked down at me, as if he were annoyed. Then, after seeing my disheveled state, he smiled. Then he laughed gently.

I watched as Cain reached his hand back, and then began to reach along my thigh. He kept his eyes on mine, waiting for me to hit him.

I was second away from it, when he suddenly stroked over my groin. I hadn't even been aware I was enjoying it.

Cain seemed to glow at his findings, "Well scarecrow, seems to me that you like violence too." He laughed at his little joke and the pain on my neck shot open again.

If was blown away though when Cain placed his hand over my area. Slowly, he began to rub.

I moaned. I wasn't sure what had come over me. Had I done this when I was normal? Just done it with anyone without really knowing them?

I closed my eyes and began to try and think. I couldn't. I couldn't think of anything., only that amazing touch, and I wanted just a little bit more of it.

Cain laughed as I arched in his hands.

"Do you want me to take your pants off?" He asked me.

Something inside screamed yes. I don't know what. For some reason though, I found myself saying, "No."

Cain looked at me. He was silent and then he seemed to just turn off, as if he were thinking really hard.

Fuck! If I could think! That touch though. My fingers slowly lingered up to Cain. They began to rest on his hand, just dancing on his skin.

THEY were perfectly content with just hand to hand contact right now. Why did everything have to be about sex?

"I can't…." I whispered. I didn't know how to tell him, I didn't think he would understand. I opened my mouth.

He was already up though, "No, I get it, some other man should be your one, right? Why would you want to be with some heartless--"

I didn't want to let Cain finish because if I would have, It might have ended wrong. He would have thought something else. He would have maybe thought a million things except for one, simple one, that I MIGHT love him. We could try.

I had walked up to him, and was now pinning myself to his back, making sure he knew I was there. I closed my eyes and breathed him in, taking some time to try my hardest to say something.

This was the best I could think of:

"I'm sorry. Sometimes, we think, too much of what others might badly say, instead of good say. Sometimes, thinking with one mind is better, less people are fighting, Cain. I'm not ready to just give it up to you, if that's something I did in the past, so be it. I wont do it now. I'm sorry, Please…"

I felt him break away from me. He turned to look at me long and hard.

"I don't really now what you just said, but, I'm willing to give this relationship a try, if you are."

He held out his hand, and he waited.

I smiled to him as I took it into my hand. "Your hand isn't as soft as grass though." I frowned at the thought.

Cain laughed a little, "To Hell with grass, I'm sick of hearing about it. Now! Lets go find your coat and shirt before DG finds you like that and freaks."

I looked down and smiled, and then into the sun, 'Maybe this will work?'

9:44 AM

D.D.Darkwriter

If you still want to go, then you should always take the finest articles with you: Your knife, your gun, Your life, Your death.


End file.
